1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a wearable acoustic device with a microphone, and more particularly, to a wearable acoustic device that is worn on an ear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly, a sound related electronic device provides a hearing sense function, and the sound related electronic device can be worn near an ear. For example, the sound related electronic device can be a type of device (i.e., wearable device) for being worn on the ear. The sound related electronic device can be mounted for use with at least one or more sound related components. An acoustic component can include a speaker, a microphone, a receiver, etc., for example. These acoustic components can be mounted in various structures.
However, such an electronic device can be disadvantageous to design miniaturization because of the need for an additional space for mounting the acoustic components in a restricted internal space of a small sized device. Also, the electronic device can cause deterioration of a sound quality due to a mounting structure of the acoustic component as well.